The present invention relates generally to computer processors, and more specifically, to application-level processor parameter management.
One of the functions of a managed run-time environment is processor performance optimization. Optimization typically involves compiling code so as to provide optimal processor performance for the current workload and hardware. Such code optimization may significantly improve processor performance during execution of the code. Processor performance may be further increased by adjustment of the hardware configuration and/or operating parameters of a processor to fit a specific workload. However, a hypervisor or operating system (OS), which may have access to the operating parameters of the processor, may have no knowledge of the actual current runtime environment workload.